Talk:Boba Fett/@comment-27613051-20170112155846/@comment-454133-20170112165019
Boba starts out at 39 points so it's not hard to use half your squad on him. However, a lightly equipped Boba is very dangerous on his own. For example, eschew ordnance and cannons and that cuts most of the points, then equip VI and Tactician for a very dangerous ship. VI lets him act last and change his dial to best pursue foes (usually successfully pointing his front or rear arc at them), and Tactician stresses targets that you didn't manage to get into range 1. That's only 42 points. If you like your rear arc a lot, Tail Gunner makes a viable alternative to Tactician (it's kind of situational which one is better). You could even choose Outmaneuver for a 44 point total, this hits really hard on the rear of the joust, or any time you surprise your foes with a hard turn. A PTL + Engine Upgrade Boba might also work well. He's not top-PS, but he can generally make sure he's in range 1 with a focus and/or lock. But now we're at 46 points. A light ordnance Boba could be Extra Munitions (with Slave 1 title) plus either Cluster Missiles, Proximity Mines, or Seismic Charges. That's 43 to 45 points. You could actually pair bombs with cluster missiles for 47 or so points to double up on the extra munitions effect, but you may want to pick just one or the other to back further away from that compulsion to keep adding, unless you think you'll be able to use all those munitions effectively before death (and your teammates don't need the points). VI + Heavy Laser Cannon makes him violent at all ranges, 4 dice every time. 47 points. Still kinda high. Predator makes his dice hit harder on average; just focus each turn and change your dial to make sure your front or rear faces at least one foe. That's 42 points, and you could add Tactician or Tail Gunner and still be at only 44. This is a little easier to consistently get a benefit vs Outmaneuver, but it's not as effective at overcoming really agile ships. It's a worthwhile effort to shed unnecessary points. When you deploy a more lightly equipped ship, you can have a much easier time than sending them out there bristling with upgrades. This is because they're not as valuable a target when they're cheaper, and the rest of your fleet will be better-equipped too (and allies being less stressed for points means the team may work together much better). You want your ship to go out only with upgrades that will pay off over the life of the ship; if it dies before dealing its points worth of harm to the enemy (through direct damage or otherwise, like blocking), then it was over-equipped. BTW if you play scum, I'm particularly fond of Kath Scarlet (S&V) with Tail Gunner, Glitterstim, and sometimes bombs. ^_^ Give her Outmaneuver, or maybe add Swarm Leader and escourt Cathy with a few Cartel Spacers to act as blockers and evade token feeders... But BAM, that's another 49 point ship, and we're trying to back off from half points. As you said, it's so hard to resist. Dropping the bombs and giving her VI or Outmaneuver puts her at 43-45 again, and gives us space to upgrade one of the scyks to Tansarii Point Veteran + VI + Tractor Beam (possibly reducing a TIE to 0 agility for Kath's shot). It's tricky to say what is best, the lighter version that grants more points to allies, or the heavier hitting, bristling, eggs in one basket version. Occasionally one ship at 50 points isn't terrible, but it's so hard to be sure you'll get your points worth before death (in general, more than 40-ish points is dangerous ground unless the ship is absurdly durable and very effective). Several ships like B-Wings suffer terribly from not quite being able to get their points worth before death in combos that would otherwise be amazing. Everything looks great on paper. :D